This is directed to an audio jack using pogo pins to provide a low profile assembly.
Many electronic devices include audio jacks for providing audio generated by electronic device circuitry to an audio output component coupled to the device. For example, many portable electronic devices include audio jacks to which headphone or speaker audio plugs can connect to transfer signals carrying the audio. Audio jacks include several conductive pads operative to contact audio plug contact portions or regions to provide electrical paths through which audio signals, power signals, and data signals can be transferred. The conductive pads typically can be formed from stamped sheet metal and can be shaped in a manner to ensure electrical contact and retention when an audio plug is inserted in the audio jack. Suitable shapes can include, for example, cantilever beams extending into an audio jack cavity and operative to deflect away from an audio plug when the audio plug is inserted in the audio jack.
The cantilever beam, however, can take up large amounts of space within the audio jack assembly. In particular, a cantilever beam can require a substantial minimum length for ensuring that the force generated by the beam deflection is sufficient to maintain the beam in contact with an audio plug contact portion. In addition, the cantilever beam requires space in at least two dimensions, which can prevent the size of an electronic device from being reduced. This can especially be an issue for electronic devices so small that the audio jack size effectively determines the size of the device.